<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldsprenkel by elfogadunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154426">Goldsprenkel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfogadunk/pseuds/elfogadunk'>elfogadunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Book, F/M, Fluff, Jaime being soft, but not in his pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfogadunk/pseuds/elfogadunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Weg nach King's Landing, nachdem Jaime Brienne aus der Bärengrube gerettet hat, macht die Reisegesellschaft in einem Gasthaus Rast. Jaime hilft Brienne dabei ihre Wunden zu versorgen.</p><p> </p><p>(I'll add an English version in a few weeks.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldsprenkel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Einen Großteil dieser Fic hatte ich bereits 2013 geschrieben, dann aber die Lust verloren. Danach war ich der Annahme, ich hätte sie versehentlich gelöscht. Nun habe ich sie aber vor ein paar Monaten auf einer alten Festplatte wiedergefunden und hatte sofort Lust, sie endlich zu Ende zu schreiben. 80% mussten zwar komplett überarbeitet werden, aber jetzt bin ich ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.</p><p>Da ich mit der deutschen Übersetzung "Mädel" für Jaimes "wench" absolut nicht einverstanden bin, habe ich mich in meiner Geschichte für "Weib/Weibsbild" entschieden. Das stimmt zwar auch nicht zu 100%, aber passt meines Erachtens mehr zum Ton der Bücher. Die deutsche Übersetzung ist sowieso eine einzige Katastrophe. Deswegen gibt es hier auch nur die englischen Originalnamen und -begriffe.</p><p>Die Geschichte ist zeitlich zwischen den Kapiteln Jaime VI und Jaime VII in A Storm of Swords einzuordnen.</p><p>knifeears (https://knifeears.tumblr.com/) hat ein perfektes Stimmungsbild (https://media01.animexx.de/fanfictions/charaktere/36/393136/cover.jpg) für mich kreiert. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime klopfte an die Tür. „Darf ich eintreten, Mylady?“</p><p>Ein Klappern war zu hören, gefolgt von einem dumpfen „Ja“.</p><p>Er betrat das kleine Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Raum war spärlich ausgestattet – mit einem schmalen Bett, einem Beistelltisch und einem Kamin, in dem ein klägliches Feuer flackerte.</p><p>Brienne saß auf der Bettkante und warf Jaime einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sie trug noch immer das scheußliche rosafarbene Kleid, das Roose Bolton sie gezwungen hatte zu tragen, und trotz ihrer zusammengesunkenen Gestalt wirkte sie in dieser Kammer mit ihrer massigen Form noch riesiger als sie ohnehin schon war.</p><p>„Kleidung für Euch“, erklärte Jaime, während er Brienne einen kleinen Wäschestapel reichte. „Nichts, worum man Euch in King’s Landing beneiden würde, doch den Fetzen, die Ihr am Leib tragt, allemal vorzuziehen.“</p><p>Brienne nickte wortlos und nahm die Sachen entgegen. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Auf ihrer blassen Haut stachen ihre unzähligen Sommersprossen noch mehr hervor als sonst. Ihr Kleid war halb zerrissen und bedeckt mit getrocknetem Schlamm und Blut. Ihr flachsblondes Haar hing in dünnen schmutzigen Strähnen über ihre Schultern.</p><p>„Eure Wunden müssen gereinigt werden, damit sie sich nicht entzünden. Ein Zuber mit heißem Wasser, Seife und ein Handtuch werden gleich herauf gebracht. Und Qyburn hat mir das hier gegeben.“ Jaime griff mit seiner guten Hand in die Tasche seines Lederwamses und reichte Brienne einen Verband und eine kleine Dose mit Salbe. „Die Dienstmägde werden sicher gleich hier sein.“</p><p>„Ich danke Euch, Ser Jaime.“ Ihre Stimme klang schwach und Brienne vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Jaime bedachte sie eines letzten Blickes, bevor er sie allein ließ.</p><p>In seinem Zimmer aß er etwas von der faden Brühe, die ihm gebracht worden war. Auch wenn sie kaum mehr Geschmack hatte als Flusswasser, wusste er die Einlage aus Kartoffeln, Karotten und wenigen zerkochten Stücken Lammfleischs zu schätzen. Das Gasthaus war klein und schäbig und die meisten von Steelshanks Waltons Männern mussten im Stall bei den Pferden übernachten. Viele Ressourcen, um die zweihundert Mann starke Reiseeskorte zu bewirten, hatte der kahlköpfige Wirt sicher nicht.</p><p>Während er aß, lauschte Jaime den Geräuschen, die von Briennes Zimmer durch die dünnen Wände zu ihm durchdrangen. Dumpfes Klappern, Stimmen und Schritte waren zu hören und das Schwappen von Wasser.</p><p>Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, warum genau er Steelshanks dazu gedrängt hatte, nach Harrenhal zurückzukehren und Brienne zu retten. Das Weib war stur, hässlich und dumm. Doch wie er bereits zu Qyburn gesagt hatte, war sie auch seine Beschützerin und sie in den Fängen Vargo Hoats zurückzulassen, hätte ihm länger ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, als er bereit war zuzugeben.</p><p>Nachdem er seinen Teller geleert hatte und nebenan Ruhe eingekehrt war, beschloss Jaime, noch einmal nach dem Weibsbild zu sehen – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Wenn sie jetzt beschlossen hätte, sich im Waschzuber zu ertränken, wären der Umweg zurück zur verfluchten Festung Harrens dem Schwarzen und der Sprung in die Bärengrube schließlich ganz und gar umsonst gewesen.</p><p>Er verließ sein Zimmer und nach wenigen Schritten den Gang hinunter klopfte er an Briennes Tür. Er wartete, aber da auch nach einem zweiten Klopfen keine Antwort zu hören war, drehte er den Türknauf und spähte in den Raum hinein.</p><p>Brienne saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ihr Oberkörper war nackt. Als sie sein Eintreten bemerkte, schrak sie zusammen und hob hastig die Arme vor die Brust – ganz so, als ob ihre breiten Schultern nicht ohnehin jeglichen Blick auf ihre mageren Brüste verdeckt hätten.</p><p>„Wieso ziert Ihr Euch? Habt Ihr vergessen, dass ich im Bad in Harrenhal bereits alles gesehen habe, was Ihr gerade zu verstecken versucht?!“, merkte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.</p><p>„Ser, verlasst bitte mein Zimmer.“ Ihre Stimme klang fest, doch er konnte sehen wie eine fleckige Röte ihren Nacken hinaufkroch. Ihre Haut war sauber und auch ihre Haare waren frisch gewaschen und noch feucht. Sie trug die Leinenhose, die er ihr gebracht hatte.</p><p>„Ihr habt Verletzungen auf dem Rücken, die Ihr unmöglich selbst behandeln könnt. Lasst mich Euch helfen“, bot er an, als er die tiefen Kratzer sah, die der Bär ihr mit seinen Pranken zugefügt hatte.<i> Welchen Wert die Hilfe eines einhändigen Krüppels auch immer haben mag.</i></p><p>„Ich komme zurecht, Ser. Lasst mich bitte allein.“</p><p>Er stand einen Augenblick da, unsicher, ob er ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen sollte. „Ihr habt Euch tagelang um mich gekümmert nachdem die Bloody Mummers mich auf so barmherzige Weise um meine Schwerthand erleichtert haben. Lasst mich Euch Eure Fürsorge zurückzahlen“, bestand er auf seinem Angebot und durchschritt den kleinen Raum, um an der Seite des Bettes stehen zu bleiben.</p><p>Jaime sah, wie Brienne ihre Finger tief in ihre Oberarme grub. Nach endlosen Sekunden gab sie ihren Widerstand schließlich auf und nickte.</p><p>„Aber löscht das Licht“, beharrte sie, dickköpfig wie sie war.</p><p>Missmutig zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, kam aber ihrem Wunsch nach und löschte die Öllampe, die auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. Die vereinte Strahlkraft des mickerigen Kaminfeuers und des fahlen Mondlichts, das durch das Fenster und den fadenscheinigen Vorhang fiel, waren zu seiner Überraschung jedoch genug, um den Raum ausreichend zu erhellen.</p><p>Das Bett knarzte widerwillig als Jaime sich hinter Brienne auf die Matratze kniete. Er nahm die offene Dose mit der Salbe entgegen, die sie ihm umständlich über ihre Schulter hinweg reichte, stellte sie neben sich und drückte seine Fingerspitzen in die zähflüssige Paste. Bevor er sie auftrug, betrachtete er Briennes Rücken genauer. Abgesehen von den tiefen Kratzspuren auf ihrem linken Schulterblatt sowie zahlreichen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken, fiel ihm auf, dass sie selbst hier übersät war mit Sommersprossen. Im Feuerschein wirkten sie auf ihrer blassen Haut wie unzählige Goldsprenkel.</p><p>Vorsichtig begann er die Salbe auf ihre Verletzung zu tupfen. Doch kaum hatte er sie berührt, wich Brienne zurück und sog scharf Luft durch die Zähne ein. Die Wunde blutete zwar nicht mehr, aber sie schimmerte noch feucht, und Jaime wusste nur allzu gut, dass solche Kratzer schmerzhafter sein konnten als durch Schwerter verursachte Stichwunden.</p><p>Er ließ sich ein paar Augenblicke Zeit, bevor er mit der Behandlung fortfuhr, sehr vorsichtig und langsam. Briennes Haut fühlte sich heiß und weich unter seinen Fingerspitzen an. Wären da nicht ihre kräftigen Muskeln gewesen, die er direkt unter der Oberfläche spüren konnte, hätte er mit geschlossenen Augen denken können, es wäre Cersei, die er da gerade berührte.</p><p>Mit Ausnahme von Briennes stoßartigen Atemzügen und des Knackens des Feuers war es still im Zimmer. Nur die gedämpften Stimmen und das ab und zu auftönende Lachen der Männer, die draußen im Stall einquartiert waren, durchbrachen die Ruhe. Als Jaime Briennes sauberen Duft nach Seife wahrnahm, rutschte er intuitiv näher an sie heran bis seine Knie beide Seiten ihrer Hüfte berührten. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben als ihr gesamter Körper sich dabei versteifte. <i>Was für ein schüchternes Weib, so unschuldig.</i></p><p>Bald hatte er alle wunden Stellen mit Salbe bedeckt, doch er war noch nicht bereit von ihr abzulassen. Er fuhr bewusst langsam mit dem Daumen ihre Wirbelsäule hinab und war erfreut über die Gänsehaut, die sich über Briennes Rücken ausbreitete.</p><p>„Soll ich Euch beim Anlegen des Verbands helfen?“, fragte er leise und war überrascht wie rau seine Stimme klang. Als er sprach, bewegten sich Briennes Nackenhärchen und er bemerkte wie nah er ihr war. Zurückzuweichen kam ihm dennoch nicht in den Sinn.</p><p>Nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie und reichte ihm den Stoffverband unter dem linken Arm hindurch, das Ende behielt sie in der Hand. Er sah, dass sie unnötigerweise noch immer versuchte ihre kleinen Brüste zu bedecken.</p><p>Ungebeten drängte sich die Erinnerung an ihre rosafarbenen Nippel und den blonden Busch zwischen ihren Beinen in sein Bewusstsein. Er spürte, wie er hart wurde. <i>Ich muss zurück zu Cersei.</i></p><p>Entschlossen, seine Erektion zu ignorieren, zog Jaime die Rolle über Briennes Rücken und reichte sie ihr über ihre rechte Schulter hinweg. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich dabei. Er wurde noch härter.</p><p>Nachdem sie den Verband dreimal um Briennes Schulter gewickelt hatten, platzierte Jaime ihn ordentlich über der Wunde und fixierte ihn. Seine Hand verweilte für einen Augenblick, bevor er sie sanft Briennes Rücken hinuntergleiten ließ. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie er damit erneut eine Gänsehaut bei ihr auslöste. Als seine Finger am Bund ihrer Hose angelangt waren, bemerkte er, dass er unwillkürlich noch näher an sie herangerückt war. Er hätte sich aus seiner knienden Position nur wenige Zentimeter aufrichten müssen, um seinen Ständer an ihren Rücken zu pressen. Einen Moment lang war er versucht diesem Impuls nachzugeben, doch das Weib wäre sicher hochgeschreckt und hätte ihn berechtigterweise empört des Zimmers verwiesen. Sie mochte noch Jungfrau sein, doch während ihrer Zeit in Renlys Lager hatte sie gewiss allerhand ausschweifender Gelage der Soldaten und Lagerdirnen beobachten können – nichts davon bestimmt für die sensiblen Augen einer hochgeborenen Dame. Wie konnte ein verkrüppelter Löwe von Lannister nun daran denken, der Maid von Tarth sexuelle Avancen zu machen?</p><p>Dennoch konnte er sich nicht stoppen und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger den Bund ihrer Hose entlang bis er ihre linke Seite erreicht hatte. Weder protestierte Brienne noch stieß sie ihn zurück, doch sie zuckte zusammen. <i>Das Weib ist kitzlig.</i> Diese Erkenntnis amüsierte ihn.</p><p>Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen ihre Seite bis zu ihren Rippen hinauftanzen. Als Brienne plötzlich ein kleines Wimmern entglitt, fuhr das Geräusch ihm wie ein Blitzschlag zwischen die Beine und ließ seinen harten Penis erwartungsvoll gegen den Stoff seiner Hose zucken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses große, unbeholfene Weib solch lüsterne Laute von sich geben konnte? Das machte ihn neugierig und mutig und er wollte ihr mehr davon entlocken.</p><p>Mit der Intention ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken zu streichen, hob er selbstvergessen seine rechte Hand. Bevor er Brienne aber berührte, hielt er inne und starrte abgestoßen auf seinen verbundenen Stumpf. Nutzloses Ding. Wie sollte er damit auf angemessene Weise eine Frau berühren? Er ließ ihn wieder sinken und nahm seine linke Hand zu Hilfe. Mit den Fingerspitzen schob er die feuchten Strähnen zur Seite, nach vorn über ihre Schulter, und ließ seine Hand ihren Oberarm hinunterwandern. Wie selbstverständlich wurde er von den Sommersprossen auf ihrer Haut angezogen. Ob er sie schmecken würde, wenn er mit der Zunge darüberfuhr?</p><p>Er war Brienne so nahe, dass er die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, im Gesicht spüren konnte. Sein flach gehender Atem tanzte über ihren Rücken, während er ihre warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte. Kaum mehr als ein Atemzug trennte seine Lippen von ihrer Schulter.</p><p>Eilige, schwere Schritte auf dem Gang ließen Jaime aufhorchen. Er wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen, doch als er hörte wie nebenan an seine Zimmertür geklopft wurde und Steelshanks Walton seinen Namen rief, riss er sich widerwillig von Briennes vorzüglichen Sommersprossen los.</p><p>Seine Entscheidung, Steelshanks‘ Geplärre zu ignorieren, geriet ins Wanken, als dieser rief: „Ser Jaime, ‘s gibt Neuigkeiten. ‘S geht um Edmund Tullys Hochzeit mit dem Frey-Mädchen.“ Diese Ankündigung hätte in ihm sonst nur mildes Desinteresse geweckt, wenn da nicht etwas in Steelshanks‘ Stimme gelegen hätte, das Jaimes Magen sinken ließ.</p><p>Jaime räusperte sich, erhob sich vom Bett und verkündete: „Eure Wunde ist versorgt und der große Lord Steelshanks bettelt um meine Aufmerksamkeit. Mir scheint, unsere Doktorspiele sind beendet, Mylady.“</p><p>Die übertriebene Heiterkeit sollte sowohl ihm als auch Brienne helfen, das unheimliche Gefühl der Intimität abzuschütteln, das seine Berührungen ausgelöst hatten, doch als sein Blick von ihren unmöglich blauen Augen eingefangen wurde, blieb sie ihm im Halse stecken.</p><p>Das Blau war so hell wie ein wolkenfreier Frühlingshimmel und so klar wie gerade einer Quelle entsprungenes Bachwasser. Vollkommen offen und verletzlich war ihr Blick, Wangen und Schultern waren bedeckt mit fleckiger Röte. Für einen Augenblick schien die Welt still zu stehen.</p><p>„Danke Jaime ...“</p><p>Brienne hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er – hätte er nicht gesehen wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten – beinahe gedacht hätte, sich ihre Worte nur eingebildet zu haben.</p><p>Sein Herz setzte einen winzigen Schlag aus und Jaime schluckte schwer. Er nickte Brienne stumm zu, sie wandte ihren Blick ab und der Bann war gebrochen. Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab, gerade etwas Wichtiges verloren zu haben und verließ das Zimmer, um zu erfahren, wegen welcher Nichtigkeiten Steelshanks ihn der Gelegenheit beraubt hatte, zu erfahren wie Goldsprenkel schmeckten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>